ViGilante
Gilante is a new rogue no longer, but nor is he as high in titular skills as other notable rogues (h p 69 at 11). Having emigrated (most likely ran all the way) from Foehan, he forgot how he arrived in Lerilin, only to wander out, and at first be confused by: "frogs?" This was in the Sleeping Moon - beginning of the year 434 or-before - it being near the end of the 4th year at least, since then in Oberin's Moon-based Calender. He proceeded to fish, sell them, and go from being extremely weak and unskilled to developing a skill for recovering his bodily possessions - with much time - from Forager Ants, possibly after a trip to Mirith to acquire his first Poison (and indeed any, really on purpose) Dagger, from one, of the Looting Jesters by the name of Dragool. Next, he became quite good at melee, stealth, and finally even his special quick rogue attacks, all while dying easily 100 times. He was outfitted, indeed, one trip to Mirith, possibly with a raft, but more-likely a Robe of Protection, a few items of Leather gear, and perhaps even a weapon, but definitely a little gold; and went back to the Ants, knowing that he was still somewhat weak, whereupon he had developed a game of "Ant-spawn football," the "ball" being his corpse, which he steadily hiked-forward into their mass, by looting it. Yes, he must've lost everything, repeatedly. Later, he was aided by his witch Abernta, who after all wanted to do the one skill he lacked: tailoring (to 12); but at first, he merely joined Ebony Empire, in order to support a good-seeming Guild with barely-enough members, just NorthWest of Mirith by two minutes' walk and just past the opening to the Rock Maze (of Hill Giants' fame), and to help out the Very nice Osgar, the druid who seemed to lead it. Meanwhile, Abernta was soon-recruited into Circle of Friends (by Karlanski Koth) on the basis of her desire to keep it with enough members, there being an imminent Guild /Hall culling, in the works and indeed for-real; and to help out the newer folk of Lerilin, where she too found herself, almost dying while trying to wrestle a sheep. And so, for another two years (of Oberin), it went: the two supporting others, one-another, and their Guilds as much as they possibly could. With time, Ebony Empire grew again as Osgar departed for the first time, notable members having included Kelan and even Kalen; while The Circle of Friends stayed about the same. Later, as CoF seemed to decline, and viGilante (vigilante in the Oberin Forum)'s appointed co-leader Iamblichus began to lose more members than he had recruited, Abernta took the helm of CoF while K K the "evil" wizard left for her own interim period, and was able to keep it afloat until more members returned to Oberin, and /or joined its mission. E.E. gradually lost most of those it had once had, the remainders very rarely returning, and yet CoF throve, indeed, a third one was added to the rogue and witch's midst, a cleric who for quite-awhile seemed new and separate by the name of Fulhal. He later joined a Guild Abernta and-then viGilante had helped found and-build, The Arctic Legion, thanks to the efforts of Terra the cleric and Vincent the wizard. Its Hall is located SouthWest of Mirith, just West of the Mirith Cemetery's entrance. Meanwhile, viGilante talked, asked, got help, read, read more (if not as much of the reports and History of Oberin as others), and wrote: a "Way of the rogue? no way!" with all clothing /Armor characteristics vis-a-vis stealthed steps, a "Noob Node non-Ghost Mapping Project" (via Sextant), and an all-comprehensive "Oberin trading values table." This was before the resurgence of the wiki under the increased-participation of mainly CoF members, and also-before there was something of a culling, of its topics-and-pages. And before some inactivity on the part of its members was luckily salvaged by the return of its former main leader and main founder, Heike the wonderful druid. Both Osgar and K K returned, only to have one say they'd be going, and the other simply doing-so - at least once more. Meanwhile, as is typical of a newer-players' Guild, The A L sought to recruit additional members, in order to maintain operation, and even more-recently was followed in existence by Ordo Chao, under the wizard Sher and cleric Sobiya, Shadran Mathas and quite a few others. Gilante, Abernta, and Fulhal all show much skill in running-around large groups of creatures, which only works if not caught, and letting others pick-and-choose their targets, thusly. Indeed, almost as much skill as recovering most of one's things, after inevitably dying due to pulling too many or else Big creatures (with the exceptions of the long necks of Dragons). Gilante gets dizzy while stealthing, ideally after bandaging, among masses of parties, but is quick and to the point while a very good looter-and-splitter, Abernta tends to cast Lightning Bolt and Poison - even Poison Field - at everything, in order, in order to get as much running Away from her as possible, while Fulhal often has to chug Invisibility Potions "like water" as Osgar has said, casting many a Greater Heal or else Greater Detoxify spell with nary a chance of Full Heal (his namesake is the great GM Gorhael) or anything else using a Dragon Tooth other than a lucky Resurrect. If it were not for Gilante's need to stealth in parties at times (again ideally while healing), to attack better, or Abernta's ability to "combat medi.(-heal, even)" ("see": meditation) requiring her to be in constant movement, to work that ability, or Fulhal's at times slowness in casting many small spells at many small targets over many short time intervals due to simple strain of his barely-Protected mind, they might even be considered very good at what they do, consistently. Gilante was very happy to read Luciella's rogue post, as well. Fulhal's beginning had been inspired by Shogun's Way of the Cleric guide. viGilante continued to operate in the world of Oberin, indeed more as others did less, up until "R L" as so-Many others had put it, who'd left more-or-less permanently, caught up with him, or rather this roguish one let it. He voluntarily gave-up his 'Net connection in exchange for a possibly more-sustainable place to live, really live, if just-barely, be mostly free but with a few bare necessities possibly-missing, by 6 /1 /2013 (having started early 9 /10, just -before Kelan), as seen in The Foehan Underground. Meanwhile his condolences - lacking 'Net already about a month early due to various unexpected 'Net issues of that last month Not under his control - go out to Terra about (Mark) Vincent and Heike about John. He always liked their wonderfulness and goodness, and hopes that all continue to enjoy wherever and whatever they do (with e-mail available as well, having lost AIM /iChat use, within the Oberin Forum, which is likely working again, if not for him where he last was, due to the unexpected losss of 90% of his 'Net use, without some Effort to use it in an alternate places). Also condolences on the passing of Lynlyss, to Zara and all those they both cared for and loved. Thank you! Category:Player Category:Rogue